User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Savage Opress vs Wolverine (Ultimate)
Greetings, wikians! 'Yes, it's me, MD 33 here, doing a new battle after a long time of inactivity in this wiki (well, you can notice that XD). I have had a lot of battle ideas that ended up not done or cancelled later on, but I still managed to get hold of this wiki. Yeah, the last two battles are complete failure, and I have only done 3 battles. But the good news is, that 2 of the 3 battles got nominated as the "Battle of the Year 2015" thing in the newest BOTM blog. Well, some nominated those battles. But still, I'd like to thank you for those who voted for me, no matter what is the category. Mostly, people voted for my I. Rex vs V. Rex battle, with one guy voting for my Iron Man (MCU) vs Grimlock (G1). I don't remember well. Anyways, this is the opener for my season 2, and I made this because when I played the game ''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes, ''I stumbled upon this guy named "Savage Opress". From the appearance, I can already say that this guy is related to Darth Maul, and it's true. He's Maul's brother, and he's physically stronger than him. Which makes me think, "who's gonna be a good match for him?". Besides, ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''was good (although I haven't watched it yet). Then, I decided that Ultimate Wolverine might be a good match for him, before I can redo my battle with him and Nemesis T-Type (which was set a year ago). Still, without any further due, let's get started! '''Savage Opress, '''the brother of Darth Maul, who was magically imbued with the Nightsisters' dark magic, and turned into a nigh-unstoppable creature, and later, Sith Lord! ''VS '''Wolverine (Ultimate), '''the Earth-1610 version of the unstoppable, immortal Mutant, Wolverine, who has clawed his way through the Ultimate Marvel universe since he first appeared! It's the battle between the Ultimate Mutant and the Brutish Sith Lord! In this battle... ''Who'' ''is'' ''DEADLIEST?'' Character Information Savage Opress Note: Both the Legends version and the original version of Savage Opress share the same origins and (some) career, but the Legends version got an expanded history. '' 'Savage Opress 'was a Dathomirian Zabrak Nightbrother, who became a Sith Lord, like his brother, Darth Maul, in the Clone Wars era. Initially, he's a tribal leader, living in Dathomir with his other brother, Feral, until he was picked by Nightsister Asajj Ventress as her servant, through a trial set by Ventress herself. The trial was actually set by Ventress in order to pick someone as her assistant in her plot of revenge against Count Dooku. Opress, successful in the trial, while his brother didn't, was granted great powers by Mother Talzin and her Nightsisters through their dark magic. He was placed under Ventress' control, but his truly loyalty, was to Talzin herself. Opress was then gifted to Count Dooku as part of Ventress' plan, and proved himself worthy as he took the Temple of Eedit, killing two Jedi warriors in process. But then, Savage was freed of Ventress' control when he and Asajj fought Dooku. Savage later was objected to find his brother, Darth Maul, and after the mission succeeded, he went in many adventures with Maul, until he was killed by Darth Sidious, being unable to beat him. Wolverine (Ultimate) 'Wolverine (Ultimate), 'or commonly addressed as '''Ultimate Wolverine, '''is a character from Marvel comics based on the mainstream famous superhero with the same name. Ultimate Wolverine originates from the same company as the mainstream Wolverine, but from another imprint and another universe, called the "Ultimate universe" or Earth-1610, where much of the characters there have re-imagined origins and history. Wolverine, or named James Howlett, is a mutant similar to his mainstream version, but with some altered history. Little is known about his fast because he had an amnesia. But, Wolverine remembers that once he got a wife and child who were supposedly murdered by the Ultimate version of Sabretooth. Although so, his only link to his past is a wedding ring he had. He once participated in World War II with Nicholas Fury (Nick Fury) and a man named Fisk. However, at one point when the three were looting a house in Sicily, Wolverine was captured for the Weapon X program. After that program, accidentally, Wolverine became the first Mutant (by Earth-1610 standards) in the Ultimate universe. These genomes were later released around the world, creating even more Mutants. Later on, Wolverine engaged in some conflicts and events, until he joined the X-Men, and Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. However, Ultimate Wolverine met his demise when he was killed during the famous event named Ultimatum by Magneto, which only left his arm, complete with the Adamantium claw. Add it more to his "suffering", all of Wolverine's cells were destroyed by Magneto, making him incapable of regenerating, or being cloned. However, although Ultimate Wolverine died, currently, Logan's son, James Hudson Junior, is taking the mantle of being the Ultimate Wolverine, and he inherits similar abilities akin to those of his father. Weapons Wolverine (Ultimate) Adamantium Claws As always, like his mainstream version, his only weapon is his iconic Adamantium claws. Well, his whole skeleton's also Adamantium. His Adamantium however, isn't as strong as his mainstream version's. For this battle, his claws will be able to stand up against Opress' Lightsaber. JUST his claws. While so, do still remember about his healing factor. Anyways, Wolverine's claws, made of one of the most durable metals in Marvel, has been demonstrated to be able to cut through nearly anything, except other Adamantium objects (it'll take some time to cut the Adamantium object). The claws rip through the flesh between his knuckles, tearing holes that'll be instantly healed by his healing factor. These claws are useful if paired with Wolverine's agility. Savage Opress Enchanted Pike For this battle, Opress will bring his pike that he possessed during his first time around after being enchanted. While the name is "enchanted pike", enchanted, refers to the material used in making the pike, which is something called the "spirit ichor". This weapon was made by Mother Talzin, and proved to be useful, even if he discarded it, trading it with a double-bladed Lightsaber. In conjunction with his brute strength, this pike is a deadly weapon. The strength of this weapon hasn't been known yet, but it has been shown that it is able to make a crack on the ground and kill Jedi warriors. The weapon has also been said as some kind of "enchanted vibro-axe". Opress' pike has been known to be similar to vibro-axes or some sort. While it may be not as strong as his enemy's claws, it has another function. The central of this weapon is able to be fired as a dart from a trigger in the weapon's handlehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Savage_Opress%27s_pike. Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Saberstaff) In this battle, he will of course, bring his double-bladed Lightsaber. It is similar to the Lightsaber Maul used in ''Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. It is like Lightsabers in general, and although Opress is pretty big, he can still use it with precision and quickness. He has been shown to be able to deflect blasts from both clones and droids with his Lightsaber by spinning it around in a quick circular motion. As mentioned previously in the Wolverine section, his Lightsaber will not easily break Wolverine's claws (but not his skeleton. Though it should be noted that for this battle, Wolverine's Adamantium will be able to stand up against the Lightsaber for some time). Still, it is deadly in the hands of Opress. He is also skilled in throwing the Lightsaber with precision. Horns Well, you can see that Darth Maul also got horns, as well as other Nightbrothers... But Opress' horns are a different story. While horns are part of the natural Zabrak physiology, Opress' horns are longer than most of his race's horns due to his magical enchantment. What happens then? It can be used as a weapon. In his fight with Obi Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia, it was shown that his horn can be used as a rudimentary, yet deadly "ramming" weapon (when he killed Adi Gallia with his horns)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE_CVWMWK74. Note: Skip to 1:54 to see the horns in action. Powers Savage Opress Wolverine (Ultimate) X-Factors *For weapons, it's a tie. Wolverine's claws might be a deadly weapon in the Ultimate universe, being made of that world's strongest metal that can nearly cut through anything. Opress on the other hand, brings in a more elegant weapon... for a more civilized age (OK, ignore that Obi Wan quote). The Saberstaff (Double-Bladed Lightsaber) is also a deadly weapon, even can be argued to be able to cut down Adamantium. But, it has not yet known if Lightsabers can cut Adamantium. Still, Opress' pike also brings a thing here. *For brutality, it's also a tie. Both are willing to kill other beings in order to achieve their objective. Wolverine has shown to be clearly brutal during his first times in the Ultimate Comics, and Opress on the other hand, has a similar thing. Though Opress, before being enchanted was a bit more tolerant. After being enchanted, Opress is a merciless killing machine. But it should be noted that he kills with "reason" (of being commander or what). Still, once he's ordered to kill, he'll kill. *For experience, Wolverine takes this. While Opress has fought the likes of Asajj Ventress, Obi Wan Kenobi, etc, Wolverine takes on a more variety of enemies. From trained soldiers, to the likes of the freakishly strong Hulk of Earth-1610, he has taken on much of Ultimate Marvel's greatest threats. He has been in both the X-Men and Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, *For fighting skills, once again, it's equal. Both has been shown to be able to handle their enemies with their own style of combat. Wolverine being a mixture of martial arts, and Opress with a custom form of combat with his Lightsaber. Although Opress has been said to not possess "a technique", his "technique" has improved over the past few years in his career, not just using his brute strength, but his agility as well. *For training, Wolverine takes this. Opress has rarely been shown to train, except by Count Dooku himself. This is the reason why he possesses no "techniques", he mostly uses his brute strength in combat to utilize the Lightsaber's effectiveness. Wolverine on the other hand, had military training, although not from someone like Count Dooku. He also had training in the Weapon X, enduring many sufferings and in the end, he became a skilled combatant. Note: If anyone has a different opinion about the X-Factors, it's OK to state it in the comments/votes, even if the X-Factor's average score goes to a certain warrior here. Voting *Voting starts in 16 January 2016, and ends in 30 January 2016. Like previous battles... Well, you know how to vote. The voting must have "edges", or sentences (7 or more) explaining why you chose one of the warriors here to win. Votes must have a good grammar, and remember, check your spelling. *The battle takes place in a snowy wilderness, in Canada. **The scenario starts when Savage Opress was mysteriously resurrected by a mysterious figure, and tasked himself in finding his brother, Darth Maul, who once was kidnapped by Darth Sidious for his own uses. Savage, trying to find his brother in other places and planets, ended up on the Earth of the Ultimate Marvel universe. He landed in a wilderness, where Wolverine discovered him, and the fight commences. **''Fun fact: Star Wars movies may exist in Ultimate Marvel '' *For this battle, Wolverine's claws (ONLY CLAWS) will be able to match Opress' Lightsaber, but the durability level is still the same. His Adamantium skeleton will be able to resist some of Opress' Lightsaber blows, but it can still break via Opress' Saberstaff. Battle Cold winds swept through the wilderness of Canada, where the known Mutant assassin, codenamed, "Wolverine", walked through the harsh environment of Mount Wood, in Yukon. He has been freed from his "occupations", from being either an assassin, or a member of a "hero" team. He has never felt such freedom. His only remembrance of "true freedom", is when he's free of the hellish Weapon X program. He has endured so much torment, that even his mental state seems to have been altered. But all of those, were in the past. While he's free, he looks to be battle-ready, in his old, "X-Men" suit, which intimidates a lot of adversaries, due to his well-known fierceness. Wolverine has been "bringing his old traits" back in case some "mysterious" men wanted to capture him again, and inflicts suffering on him, although he can endure all of it due to his healing factor. "I think I've gone too far." Wolverine said, with a smirk on his face, looking behind him. He has managed to climb and go through one of the highest mountain peaks of Canada. He doesn't tire, but he takes a seat on a rock. He pulls out his cigarette, lights it up, and smoked it. He looked to the wilderness, on top of Mount Wood, and felt peace, after a considerable amount of time not getting much peace. "(Breathes) Well, this is the place I want to be. Not my dream or some sort, but at least I can rest from fighting, even if I technically can't tire." Wolverine speaks to himself while re-igniting his cigarette. After using all the cigarettes, Wolverine stands up, pulls out a whisky bottle, and drinks it. However, before the bottle's even opened, Wolverine's enhanced smelling sense picks up something. Wolverine begins to sniff the air, and smells something weird. He senses what he can describe as some kind of "unnatural metal". Not just that, he felt the smell of some kind of "space-ship engine", and as time passed on, he smelled something special... He smelled a scent he has never picked up before. The scent felt... dark, evil, and... magical. Meanwhile... "Brother, I will find you. I have never been a worthy apprentice to you, but I will reclaim you, for the second time. And, we will have our revenge!" Savage Opress spoke to himself in his space-ship, currently heading to Earth, or identified by his ship, as "Urthha". The planet hasn't been visited by many beings from Opress' world, or his universe. Opress is fueled with the feeling of vengeance, in the hopes of finding his brother, the legendary Sith Lord, Darth Maul. He has visited countless other planets in his quest of finding Darth Maul. But, he did remember something. He died once, but then, an unknown individual restored his life. He has nearly no recollection of what happened, but he wields the Force. And the Force "informed" him that his brother was taken by Darth Sidious for his own uses. Last time, Savage "saw" his brother being electrocuted by Darth Sidious. But then, nothing else was known. He has visited so many planets and worlds, that he doesn't even actually know that he's in what seemingly is another universe. Still, he dedicated himself in finding his brother, even it's gonna end up with his demise. His space-ship found its way to a place known as "Canada" by the locals. Opress saw that the surrounding area is full of forests, and a high mountain. "Let's see if I can find you in this world, brother. Starting from here." Opress then controlled his ship to land on the nearby forest. Before the ship fully lands, Opress took his enchanted pike, that he used in his first time working for the Dark Side. He also took his prized Saberstaff, in order to decimate anyone stupid enough to stand in his way. Wolverine, trekking down the mountain, ran quickly to the location where his sense picks up even stronger scents. The scents led him to the nearby forest, where he quickly takes the advantage of surprise between the trees. Wolverine thinks, that there's gonna be something messy ''happening after he finds the "alien". He keeps his claws stored within his knucles, and quietly follows the scent. "Seems like things are about to get rough. Time to get back to work." Opress' space-ship opens up, and Savage walks through the ship's stairs. For the first time, Opress landed his feet on this planet called "Earth". With his pike in hand, Opress quickly sees the surrounding area. Opress kept his pike ready, in case there's any danger. And to sense the possible dangers, he used the Force. Although he's not too familiar with the Force. He usually uses the Force to attack his enemies physically. In his first time using the Force sense, he sees no threats, but then, he felt something. He felt what seemed to be a "human", but with different body features. But then, he quickly snapped out of the Force sense, and immediately trusts the previous "vision". He knew that there's a threat prowling around the forest. He walks down the forest, with his pike being readied in order to pummel the threat. "Wherever you are, I'll find you. Dead or alive." As time passed, Wolverine begins to feel that he's near the "threat location". However, this time, he only felt the "dark, evil, and magical" scent. The "scent of space-ship engine" disappeared. His sense picked up the scent over and over again... He followed it, closer and closer... Until he managed to get sight of the threat. "What the hell... Wait... It can't be. I thought he's in... one of those ''Star Wars ''movies!" Wolverine thought, in surprise, in his mind. Wolverine got some recollection of several Star Wars movies, and Savage Opress do reminded him of something. "Bah! I'll take him down anyway. I don't want things to escalate until SHIELD or the Ultimates want to solve this problem." Wolverine climbs up a tree quickly, with his claws, but unfortunately, one of his "steps" got heard by the brother of Darth Maul. Savage quickly looks to his surroundings, with his face intrigued, his pike ready for battle. He's not intimidated, and remained silent. He hardens his grip on his pike, and tried to anticipate "the attack". Wolverine, on the other hand, stalked Savage from the trees. "Well, if I remember, you're ''Darth Maul. I've just seen some glimpses of you in the past from the movies... But I think it'll be good if I take you down. Still, I think you're gonna be helluva problem once the public discovered you." Wolverine muttered to himself, silently, while preparing to attack Opress. Savage with his pike ready, held his ground. "Nice... just stay there and.." In a matter of seconds, Wolverine leapt to Savage Opress, popping his claws out in mid-air, trying to lunge Opress with his claws. But, Savage has already expected the attack (but not the attacker), and smacked the Ultimate Mutant with his pike, knocking him away, sending him crashing a tree. The two warriors now got sight of each other. "So, you're the threat I felt with the Force." "Yeah, and you're the b*tch who got a space-ship and a f*cking bad scent. I smelled it all." Savage is a bit surprised after hearing the statement that he smelled Opress' scent, as well as his space-ship. But he remained unintimidated. "Tell me, what are you?" Opress said while preparing his pike for another attack. Wolverine smiled, and showed him his claws once again. "Whatever I am, I'm not a damn Jedi. You know what am I? I'm a Mutant. Some people here, on Earth, are Mutants. But I'm limited edition. You try to kill me? Sure. Let's see if you can kill me. By the way, Darth Maul..." Before Wolverine can finish his words, Savage fired the central of his pike to Wolverine, hitting his head. But, after that, Opress is surprised by a sight. The projectile does pierce his head, but two things happened. First, he heard a sound of clanging metals, and second, the Mutant survived the projectile. Wolverine simply removed the projectile, and showed him his healing factor. His wound in the forehead healed. "Your healing might be impressive, Mutant. But how, did you know about Darth Maul? Where is he?" Savage questioned Wolverine. "Wait, who are you? I thought that you '''are '''Darth Maul!" Wolverine expressed his surprise. "I am his brother. Now, Mutant. No matter what'll happen to you, whether I kill you or what, you will tell me about where, is, my, '''BROTHER!" After Opress yelled, he charged at Wolverine. Wolverine charged at Opress with his claws. Opress delivered the first blow, lending an overhead slash with his pike. However, Wolverine dodged it, and delivered a slash to his torso. Opress then responded the slash by slamming his pike straight to the Mutant's head, sending him to the ground while leaving a small crater where Wolverine's head landed. Opress then released his pike, and attempted to smash Wolverine again with the weapon, only for Wolverine to roll over the attack. The pike enlarges the crater even more. Wolverine quickly recovers and charges Opress with his claws. Now, Wolverine attemps to deliver a stab, but with his suprrising agility, Opress jumped over Wolverine, and after he landed, he "poked" Wolverine with the handle of his pike. The blow stuns him for a while, but it leaves him open for Opress' next attack. Opress winds himself up, and smashes Wolverine with the pike. The attack left Wolverine crashing a tree again. But this time, he got stuck up the tree. After Wolverine gets hold of himself together again, he gets surprised. "How strong is Darth Maul's brother..." After saying that, he felt that the tree he got stuck in is gonna fall down. Opress tried to cut down the tree with his pike, and it succeeded. But immediately, as the tree fell down, Wolverine delivers 3 slashes to Opress' torso and kicks his face. The attack stumbled Opress, but impressed him. While he's not as skilled as his "killer", Darth Sidious, he's fierce. Opress however, isn't happy with that. He charged at Wolverine, now head-first, and rammed him until both of them crashed a rock. Opress' horns inflicted a great pain on Wolverine, but his healing factor takes care of him. When they crashed the rock, Savage lets Wolverine go of his horns, and tried to punch him. Wolverine's head dodged the punch, but Opress' punch left a crack on the rock. "Your head's painful. But now, let's give you a taste of my Adamantium skull!" Wolverine quickly headbutted Opress with his skull, knocking him back, and makes him dizzy. With the opportunity, Wolverine goes to assault him. Wolverine punched him several times, delivers several slashed and stabs, and finally, kicks his chest, knocking him back again. But, after the second knock back, Savage already recovered. He anticipated the attack by delivering a straight slash to Wolverine when he tried to rush at him again. But as the slash happened, Wolverine ducked over it while rolling over him as well. When Opress turns back, Wolverine delivers a slash at his face, scarring him, and then disarms his pike. Wolverine stops his attack, while Opress stumbles back, seeing his wound from the Adamantium claws. This angers Opress, and he sees that Wolverine tried to lunge at him, straight to the head to inflict a fatal attack. But before Wolverine can even reach him, Opress picked up a moderately large rock with one hand, and throws it to Wolverine, interrupting him. Wolverine gets up quickly, and runs towards Opress in a state of rage to kill him. But this time, Opress shows him that even without his pike, he's fast and dangerous. Opress evaded several slashes from Wolverine, and ended up with Wolverine getting exposed to Opress' attack. The "final slash" missed Opress, with the Sith side-stepping the slash, and punched Wolverine's face. Wolverine gets knocked back, flying, and fell. However, he quickly gets up with his wounds already healed. "You're a tough enemy. But let's see if you can keep up with this!" Opress pulls out the handle of his Sabrestaff, and this time, Wolverine doubles his alert on Opress. Opress ignites his Saberstaff, with his intimidating look, as well as the glowing red blades of the Saberstaff. The two warriors then circle each other. "Well, I'd knew that it'll end up like this." "You're an enemy I've never faced before, Mutant. But you will not see the end of this day!" Opress displayed his prowess to Wolverine using his Saberstaff, spinning it around, while the two warriors close on each other. Opress uses his Sabrestaff to distract Wolverine. And as the two warriors got in the striking range, Wolverine immediately charged at Opress, trying to lunge him for another time, but Opress simply strikes Wolverine with his Saberstaff, that sends him flying back. Wolverine's Adamantium skull felt something that he has felt before. Once he's ripped off by the Hulk. And this time, he's hit by a Lightsaber, and it almost felt like he's being ripped apart by Hulk. However, his Adamantium skeleton still holds. His wounds heal after that. "Seems like you're right, red-head. YOU'RE NOT GONNA SEE THE END OF THIS DAY, F*CKER!" The two warriors charged at each other, both in rage, and strikes at each other. Opress delivers an overhead slash with his Saberstaff, which Wolverine parries with his claws. Opress has rarely seen a type of metal that can resist Lightsaber, but neverthless, he then swept Wolverine with his Saberstaff. Wolverine quickly gets up and delivers a "spin kick" to Opress' face. Opress, after stumbling back, spins his Saberstaff around again while Wolverine charges at him. The two warriors matched each others' blows. Wolverine parries a lot of Opress' Saberstaff blows, but then, Opress kicked his gut, knocking him back. Then, Opress attempted to strike Wolverine's neck, trying to decapitate him. But, Wolverine quickly delivers a claw-uppercut, which left Opress' face even more horribly scarred. Opress, angry, looks at Wolverine who jumps at him. Opress, using his hatred and anger, then used the Force Shockwave to send Wolverine flying back. Wolverine doesn't remember that "guys like this red man" can do such thing. Wolverine falls down on the forest grounds, seemingly weakened, but not tiring. He saw that Opress is walking towards him. "You're one tough son of a b*tch." After Wolverine said that, using the Force, Opress pushed him telekinetically, and began to pick him up with the telekinesis. He then began to slam him around the forest, through trees and rocks. But, Wolverine is still holding up due to his healing factor. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Opress finally smashed Wolverine hard '''to the ground. Still, his Adamantium skeleton resists the damage. Wolverine gets up, albeit now, he's a bit "messy", but prepared for Opress. The Zabrak closes on Wolverine, and uses the Force to pull down a tree to smash Wolverine. However, Wolverine dodged it, but he's too late to react on Opress who jumped close to him. Opress delivers a knee to Wolverine's torso, but Wolverine countered by delivering a deep stab to Opress. This wounded Opress, who stumbled back. Opress, angry, looks at Wolverine with his Saberstaff near his back. "I know how it feels, ugly. Painful, isn't it?" "I've endured painful things like that, Mutant. But you will not beat me!" Opress then jumped at Wolverine, with his Saberstaff only ignited with one blade. But, Wolverine dodged it, and immediately tried to use the opportunity to attack when Opress is "stuck". However, as Wolverine tried to slash him, he ignited the second blade of the Saberstaff. Opress then pulled out his Saberstaff out of the ground, with both blades ignited. As he rose up, Wolverine knocked back. Opress then, using his remaining hatred and rage, locks his Saberstaff with Wolverine's claws. Now, it's a battle between life and death between the two warriors. Wolverine tried to keep Opress' Saberstaff away from him, because he knew that he's gonna be mincemeat when Opress is gonna land multiple hits on him. Wolverine at first rose up to keep Opress away in the "locked combat", but then, Opress, using his greater strength, sent Wolverine down to his knees while still trying to match him in the locked combat. Wolverine, in his last effortt, saw a window of opening. He saw that Opress' lower body parts are exposed, and he's just in the right position. He just needs to move fast in order to kill him. "Hey, bub. You left something defenseless." After Opress heard that, he became confused, and the window of opportunity opens. Wolverine quickly stabs Opress' left leg with his claws, sending him yelling in pain while stumbling back. Wolverine, then ragingly slashes Opress face several time, and stabs him around the body, in a display of agility. Opress was left defenseless against this, and finally, he went down to his knees. Bloodied, battered, and beaten, Opress, on his knees saw Wolverine in front of him with his wounds healing, and claws ready to "execute" him. "How could you do that? I have rarely seen adversaries like you." "Next time you visit this place, you need to consider about attacking someone like '''me. Fortunately for you, you're not gonna visit this planet again." Wolverine prepared to "execute" Savage Opress. "By the way, if you're in the afterlife or something, in your world, remember my name. My name, is Wolverine." After Wolverine said that, he decapitated Opress, ending the life, of the brother of Darth Maul. His body later fell down. Wolverine, then, looks at Savage's remainings. "I don't really regret it, red skinned sh*t. If you're gonna find Darth Maul, both of you guys aren't gonna be up to something good anyway." Wolverine muttered, while pulling and igniting his cigarette. He then sat on a large piece of log, which is the remaining of the tree that Opress used in the attempt of crushing him. After all of those commotions, only Wolverine remains in the forest, smoking and waiting the "good time" to get back to civilization. The brother of Darth Maul, is no more. The Mutant assassin, Wolverine, prevails over him. WINNER: Wolverine (Ultimate) Experts' Opinion While Savage Opress possesses a deadly type of weapon (his Saberstaff), Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton and healing factor allows him to win over the brother of Darth Maul. His healing factor can keep him alive against Savage's fierce attacks. Savage's other weapons, his horns and pike, won't really do good damage on Wolverine due to his resiliency. And while his Force is a powerful weapon, he's not as adept as some other Force-wielders, having only used it in physical combat purposes (not for reading minds, etc). Wolverine also has better training than Savage Opress. His Adamantium also can keep him up alive against Opress' powerful Sabrestaff for a while as well, while his healing factor keeps him together. Category:Blog posts